futuresdesign2017fandomcom-20200213-history
Sicheng C Part B
Ecology and Evolutionary Biology: Ecology is a subject that studies how organisms and environment affect each other. This an interdisciplinary field of several subjects includes biology, geography, and Earth science while it also has some commons with the environmental science. One of the courses that I'm most interested in is EEB318H1: Principles of Evolution, it is a course about speciation, mutation, why and how evolution is happening. The professors teach this course include Professor Sokolowski and Professor Barrett. Professor Barrett's research is focused on the evolution of plants relates to their breeding, mating system and gender strategies. And Professor Sokolowski's research field is on how genes contribute to normal individual differences. For doing this types of research, there is a lot of chance to go for field study all over the world. The core skill is collecting data and data analyzation in biology base. Anthropology: Anthropology examines the complexity and diversity of human experience, past and present, through evolutionary, archaeological, social, cultural, and linguistic perspectives. The anthropology is an interdisciplinary field of the natural sciences, social sciences, and humanities. I'm interested in ANT203Y1 - The Nature of Humans. It is a course about what behaviors human have based on their nature, where humans fit into the fabric of the natural world. It explores the history of ideas about humans in nature, humans as primates, the story of human evolution and modern human physical and genetic diversity. The Professor for this course is Professor J. Barker, whose study field is focused on developing an analysis of power relations that recognizes the complex but systematic ways in which violence, institutional structures, discourses, and technologies combine into more or less stable apparatuses. Social experiment and reading might be the main way of study. To study in this field, the core skill is to understand the material and evidence by building up the connection between human biology and sociology and thinking critically. Chemistry: Chemistry is a challenging intellectual pursuit and a dominant force in shaping our civilization. Chemistry places a strong emphasis on an understanding of the structures and properties of individual atoms and molecules, and on using this understanding to interpret and predict the behavior of matter. Chemistry is of fundamental importance to many other subjects including astrophysics, biological sciences, environmental science, geology, materials science, and medical sciences. These and other aspects of the subject are reflected in the courses offered, and the programs recommended by the Department. The course that I'm most interested in is NUS328H0 - Nanochemistry. The synthesis, characterisation and application of nanostructures using chemical routes, incorporating various concepts from colloidal chemistry, supramolecular chemistry, polymer chemistry, and electrochemistry. Applications of nanostructures such as quantum dots, nanoparticles, nanorods and nanowires in the areas of biosensors, bioimaging, LEDs and photonic crystals are highlighted. The professor of this program is Al-Amin Dhirani whose study field is on synthetic strategies, properties and potential applications of nanostructures. Such systems offer exciting opportunities: at sufficiently small length scales, the electro-optic behavior of materials is strongly influenced by the wave nature of electrons, very much the same way that light exhibits diffraction when it interacts with small enough structures. The way of study in this program may focus on experiments in lab and writing reports. The core skill of designing and processing experiment in this field is as important as the knowledge that is needed to be learned. Earth Sciences: Earth science is a widely embraced term for the fields of science related to the planet Earth. It is the branch of science dealing with the physical constitution of the earth and its atmosphere. Earth science is the study of our planet’s physical characteristics, from earthquakes to raindrops, and floods to fossils. The course ESS261H1 - Earth System Evolution is the one seems most attract me, it studies the interrelationship between Earths atmosphere, hydrosphere, geosphere and biosphere through time; including patterns of evolution and extinction as they are related to changes at the earth's surface and recorded in the rock record.The professor for this course is professor N. Eyles, whose most famous study area is on glaciers affect the continental structures. Laboratories cover major groups of fossils, their classification, use in biostratigraphy, and living analogs. And the core skill of this subject should be using materials to guide you in your researches and the skill to working with soil and rocks. Psychology: Psychology is the branch of science that focuses on the behaviour of human beings and animals. In psychology, the course I'm most interested in is Courses span the various areas of psychology and introduce students to the methods used in psychological research. The course I'm most interested in is PSY312H1 - Cognitive Development, it is a study about the developmental of knowledge in fundamental domains such as spatial perception, navigation, object perception, number, language, and theory of mind. Our professor for this course is Professor Jay Pratt.The professor's research falls in the domain of visual cognition and how humans selectively acquire information from the visual field and how that information influences actions (and what happens to the ignored information). The research uses methods that involve measuring attention, eye movements, limb movements, and electrophysiological responses. The core skill is to design Experiment and analysis result for the experiment using the basic tools of a research psychologist include experimentation in the laboratory and field, naturalistic observation, and the use of statistical methods in interpreting data